


Close the Door

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: @resitutor_orbis sent me this wonderful prompt for Cullen and Maxiana! If you'd like to send me one, here ismy tumblrandhere is the prompts!





	Close the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Restitutor_Orbis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restitutor_Orbis/gifts).

> Have some fluffy fluff with a little bit of angst peppered in there. Boy I've missed writing my precious commander.

It had been a long day, no, a long week. Maker’s breath... a long month really. Ana had left for Redcliffe to meet with King Alistair and had yet to return. She hadn’t contacted them in some time and it worried him. Though, he was sure if anything had happened to her Leliana would know and tell him right away. To think Leliana wouldn’t have a handful of her spies tailing Ana at all times was a foolish thought.

He had no intention of ended up here at her chamber door but found himself there anyway. Must be the exhaustion convincing him that she was there waiting for him like she did every night she was in Skyhold. She had insisted that he could still stay there if he’d like while she was gone but he had yet to do so. It almost made her absence harder. Everything reminded him of the few moments they would get together and he preferred not to make it worse.

But something about the way his hand rested on the door’s handle, the way his feet had carried him there absentmindedly, and his need to be closer to her, even for just a moment, gave him pause.

Perhaps one night wouldn’t be so bad.

Each step made his heart beat a little faster in anticipation as it always did. But behind it was the emptiness he knew he would soon feel when she wasn’t there writing a report at her desk, curled up on the small sofa reading a book, or sitting out on the balcony having a cup of wine with Dorian.

It was absolutely frigid as the fire hadn’t been lit since she left. Luckily, starting a fire was something he had become quite proficient at as a young boy and it took no time for the room to begin to warm.

Moonlight shone brightly through the stained glass that separated the balcony from her chambers. Maker, she was so furious when she found out how much Josephine had paid to have them made. A smirk pulled his scarred lip as he thought of her ranting, pacing in circles, and pulling on her lip with her index finger and thumb the day she found out.

If he was going to stay here without her, he would need the fresh air. It was easy to forget the nightmares and ghosts that followed him when she was here but without her they would surely show themselves and the mountain air will help chase them away.

Opening the balcony door, he examined the streams of light as he waved his hand around it, like it was water and would ripple at his touch. Warmth grew inside him as he remembered the way it would hit her just right as she stood in the doorway, periwinkle purple eyes fixated on the stars above, their color enhanced by the bright light. Maker, she loved the stars.

“Close the door.”

“Maker’s breath!’ he shouted, his heart pounding at her voice. “You scared me half to death! When did you arrive?”

She laid on the bed and he noticed it now. Her armor was on its stand, proudly presented but covered in muck. Boots had been randomly abandoned between the stand and the bed. Clothes laid bunched up on the floor next to the side where she was now sitting, blanket pulled up and held to her chest. He pulled the curtain that shrouded her bed aside and sat next to her.

“Snuck in. Too tired for the fanfare tonight,” she said with a sleepy smile. “Thanks for the fire, by the way.”

“Why didn’t you send for me?” he asked her trying not to sound slightly offended.

But then her face fell into a frown, “You haven’t been staying here have you?”

He chuckled softly, “it’s much too difficult to wait around in your room for you.”

She accepted it with a small nod before raising up on her knees to move closer to him causing the blanket to fall away from her. His hands immediately grabbed her waist and despite the chill in the room her comforter had been keeping her plenty warm enough. Hands cupped his face before her lips pressed against his own.

When they broke apart, their foreheads fell together. “Cullen, my love?” she asked him with a yawn.

“Yes?”

“You forgot to close the door,” she said with a giggle before retreating back into her comforter to keep warm.

“Oh right,” he said jumping up to close it straight away. His armor was quickly shed before he climbed into the large bed and curled up beside her, pulling her into himself as much as possible, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
